1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of shoewear generally and preferably sport shoewear and shoewear for children, juveniles and toddlers and young people generally. It is preferable that the tightening mechanism for such shoes be secure and adjustable and easy to both secure and release. Especially with younger children and disabled persons, the tieing of conventional bows is a learned skill which is a common problem experienced by parents and teachers. The present invention makes use of a cam cleat configuration and optional stud and mating slotted engagement member and grip enhancing member for providing a novel improved design for tightening shoes around the foot of a wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prior art devices have been patented for the purpose of providing different means for configuring shoes and sport shoes and for tightening and lacing thereof such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,167 patented Jul. 26, 1966 to H. Martin on a "Closure For Footwear Having Interconnected Rotatable Members"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,015 patented Oct. 18, 1966 to L. M. Henning and assigned to Byron V. Curry, William J. Gribble and N. S. Henning on a "Shoelace Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,408 patented Feb. 4, 1969 to M. Vinet and assigned to Vapor Corporation on a "Track Switch Heater"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,156 patented Jan. 20, 1970 to P. Lollmann et al and assigned to Rieker & Co. on "Sports Footwear"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,775 patented Nov. 28, 1972 to J. Gatti on "Football Boots"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,644 patented May 7, 1974 to R. Schoch and assigned to Weinmann Aktiengesellschaft on a "Closure Device For Shoes, Particularly For Ski Shoes"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,320 patented Apr. 27, 1982 to T. Riedel and assigned to Sesamat Anstalt on a "Lever-Operable Fastener For A Shoe"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,025 patented Feb. 3, 1987 to J. DeRenzo on a "Figure Eight Shoe Tie System"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,352 patented Mar. 13, 1990 to J. Ginsberg on a "Shoe Lace Replacing And Shoe Fastening Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,882 patented Jan. 12, 1993 to C. Berger and assigned to PUMA AG Rudolf Dassler Sport on a "Shoe With A Central Fastener"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,331 patented Jan. 26, 1993 to C. Berger and assigned to Puma Rudolf Dassler Sport on a "Shoe With Flexible Upper Material Provided With A Closing Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,055 patented Apr. 27, 1993 to A. Harrell on a "Pneumatic Shoe Lacing Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,398 patented Aug. 2, 1994 to Y. Seo on a "Lace Fastening Cleat And Shoe"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,764 patented Sep. 27, 1994 to S. Posner and assigned to Dan Lynn Industries, Inc. on a "Shoe Securement Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,763 patented Jul. 23, 1996 to T. Donnadieu et al and assigned to Salomon S. A. on a "Boot With Tightening System With Memorization Of Tension"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,785 patented Jun. 24, 1997 to S. Egelja and assigned to Items International, Inc. on "Resilient Loops And Mating Hooks For Securing Footwear To A Foot".